Człowiek w Czerni
| Ostatni= | Centryczne= | Imię=Nieznane | Nazwisko= | AKA=Potwór Człowiek w Czerni Brat Jacoba Czarny Dym Cerberus System Ochronny Alarm Adam Christian Shephard Flocke John Locke Yemi Tunde Alexandra Rousseau Walt Lloyd Isabella Pająk meduza | Pochodzenie= | Data urodzenia= ok. 24 r. n.e. | Miejsce urodzenia=Wyspa | Data śmierci=ok. 64 r. n.e. (jako śmiertelnik) 2007 r. (jako Potwór) | Miejsce śmierci=Wyspa | Status=Nie żyje | Powód śmierci=Wepchnięty przez brata do serca Wyspy (jako śmiertelnik) Postrzelony przez Kate i zepchnięty z klifu przez Jacka (jako Potwór) | Zawód= | Rodzina=Jacob - brat Claudia - matka Nieznana z imienia przybrana matka | Powód Wyspa=Więziony przez Jacoba }} Wróg Jacoba znany także jako Człowiek w Czerni, Potwór, Cerberus i Czarny Dym - człowiek zamieszkujący wyspę od ok. 24 r. n.e., syn Rzymianki Claudii, brat Jacoba. W przeciwieństwie do brata miał porywczy charakter, był doskonałym manipulatorem. Nienawidził swego brata oraz przybranej matki. Został wrzucony do Źródła Życia ok. r. 64 przez Jacoba, który zemścił się za zabicie przybranej matki. W wyniku tego działania dusza Wroga Jacoba oddzieliła się od ciała i przybrała postać ogromnej chmury czarnego dymu z możliwością jej tymczasowej zmiany na jakąkolwiek inną. Potwór, gdyż tak odtąd nazywany był Wróg Jacoba wcielał się najczęściej w swoją postać, w Johna Locke'a i Christiana Shepharda. W postaci dymu Potworowi towarzyszyły różne odgłosy: mechaniczne zgrzyty, głos taksówek z Nowego Jorku, dziwny syk itd. W związku z faktem, że Jacob nie chciał pozwolić mu opuścić Wyspy, mężczyzna poprzysiągł, że go zabije. Jednakże na Wyspie istniały pewne zasady, które mu to uniemożliwiały, a wróg cały czas starał się znaleźć w nich lukę. W czasie spotkania z Jacobem nie ukrywał swoich intencji, a ten zdawał się pogodzić z faktem, że prędzej czy później mężczyzna osiągnie swój cel. Ostatecznie w 2007 roku, potwór przybierając formę Johna Locke'a przekonał Benjamina Linusa, by ten zabił Jacoba. left|thumb|Eko i PotwórW rozmowie z Benjaminem, po zabójstwie Jacoba, człowiek w czerni zdradził, że jego pragnieniem jest, by "wrócić do domu". Jednakże dokładniejsze informacje na temat owego miejsca i celów potwora nie są znane. Mężczyzna ten dążył do celu nie zważając na innych, gotowy zabijać i niszczyć. Jednakże z nieznanych przyczyn niektórym pozwalał przeżyć, innym zaś objawiał się przed śmiercią jako ktoś bliski - na przykład przed zabiciem Eko Tunde Czarny Dym przybrał postać jego brata. Potwór wydawał się być swoistym "sędzią". Kilkukrotnie analizował przeszłość swoich ofiar, a w 2007 roku w podziemiach murów świątyni udawał, że osądza Benjamina, po czym przybrał postać jego córki by przekonać go do wykonywania rozkazów "Johna". Wtedy też potwór zaprezentował możliwość "generowania" na sobie scen z życia innych osób. Trzy dni po katastrofie lotu Oceanic przybrał postać ojca Jacka, aby pomóc mu znaleźć wodę. Wróg Jacoba, podobnie jak jego antagonista to znakomity manipulator. Przekonywał napotkanych ludzi, że Jacob jest zły (w rozmowie z Ricardusem nazwał go nawet diabłem). Przez stulecia starał się opuścić wyspę, lecz wymagało to śmierci Jacoba jak i wszystkich jego potencjalnych zastępców, których Jacob przez lata sprowadzał na wyspę, by udowodnić przeciwnikowi, że istnieje dobro, a ludzkość nie jest całkowicie zepsuta. Historia Starożytność Narodziny i dzieciństwo W I w. n.e. na wyspie rozbił się rzymski statek, którego jedną z pasażerek była ciężarna kobieta - Claudia. W przeciwieństwie do reszty rozbitków znalazła się ona na drugim krańcu wyspy, gdzie spotkała tajemniczą kobietę. Ta opatrzyła jej rany i opiekowała się nią. Wkrótce nadszedł czas porodu. Claudia urodziła dwóch synów - jednemu nadała imię Jacob, jednak dla drugiego nie wymyśliła imienia. Wtedy tajemnicza kobieta zabiła Rzymiankę, Jacoba zaś i przyszłego Potwora przygarnęła. Wróg Jacoba wychowywany był wraz z bratem przez ich przybraną matkę. Opowiedziała ona im o wielu tajemnicach wyspy, m.in. o tzw. Źródle Życia. Dzieciństwo braci polegało głównie na zwiedzaniu wyspy i zabawach na plaży. Pewnego razu odkryli oni, że w drugiej części wyspy obozują ludzie. Matka opowiedziała im, że są oni źli i pragną posiąść Źródło Życia na własność. Pierwsza próba opuszczenia wyspy Wróg Jacoba wraz z bratem zostali wyznaczeni przez ich przybraną matkę na jej następców, mających ochraniać Źródło Życia przed ludźmi. Pewnego razu bratu Jacoba ukazał się duch biologicznej matki - Claudii. Wyjawiła mu ona to, że jego opiekunka zabiła ją i nie jest prawdziwą matką oraz, że za morzem jest inny świat. Wściekły chłopak postanowił opuścić opiekunkę i pewnej nocy obudziwszy Jacoba razem z nim odszedł z obozu. Gdy jednak jego brat dowiedział się o jego planach wydostania się z wyspy, powrócił do matki. Chłopiec w Czerni zamieszkał w obozie ludzi, gdzie wkrótce stał się dorosłym mężczyzną. Przez cały czas poszukiwał Źródła Życia, jednak nie mógł go odnaleźć. W końcu dowiedział się, że Źródło rozciąga się pod całą wyspą i wpadł na pomysł aby dostać się tam poprzez budowę studni. W końcu udało się wybudować ją i Mężczyzna w Czerni dostał się do Serca Wyspy. W głębi ziemi skonstruował specjalny mechanizm, który zamierzał umieścić w otworze, dzielącym studnie od Światła. Przewidywał, że po jego użyciu przeniesie się poza wyspę. Wtedy jednak dowiedziała się o tym matka, której jej syn wyjawił, że powiedział ludziom o Źródle. Wściekła kobieta ogłuszyła syna, wyciągnęła go ze studni, po czym zasypała ją. Następnie zaś udała się do wioski ludzi, wybiła jej mieszkańców a domostwa spaliła. Legły w gruzach plany Mężczyzny w Czerni. Skutki Dowiedziawszy się o zabiciu towarzyszy przez matkę Wróg Jacoba udał się do jej obozu, jednakże jej nie zastał. Spustoszył jaskinię, a następnie zaczął czekać na przyjście matki. Kiedy ta przyszła zorientowała się co się stało i znalazła dwa kamienie, których używali Jacob i jego brat do grania w grę znalezioną na plaży. Wtedy do jaskini wszedł jej syn i przebił ją sztyletem. Umierając matka powiedziała, że nadal go kocha i podziękowała mu, choć nie wiadomo za co. Chwilę potem zrozpaczony mężczyzna został znaleziony przez Jacoba i próbował błagać go o przebaczenie. Tej jednak w furii pobił go i zaciągnął do Źródła Życia, po czym rzucił na kamienie w rzece. Mężczyzna w Czerni zginął w wyniku obrażeń uderzenia lub został jedynie ogłuszony. Jego ciało popłynęło z prądem do jaskini, po czym zostało pochłonięte przez Światło. Chwilę potem w jaskini pojawił się duch Wroga Jacoba, który przybrał postać słupa czarnego dymu. Potwór przewrócił Jacoba, po czym zniknął w dżungli. Jego ciało wypłynęło po drugiej stronie groty i osiadło na kamieniach. Zrozpaczony śmiercią brata i matki Jacob pochował ich obu w jaskiniach, zaś w ich ręce włożył dwa kamienie - czarny i biały, te same, które oglądała matka w chwili śmierci. Za czasów tajemniczej cywilizacji Jacob sprowadzał na wyspę Kandydatów, chcąc udowodnić bratu, iż ludzkość nie jest całkowicie zepsuta i by mieć ewentualnych następców. Wielu spośród nich Potwór przekonywał do współpracy i sprawiał W XIX wieku thumb|right|350px|Wróg Jacoba w naturalnej postaci w XIX wieku W XIX wieku Potwór zamieszkiwał polankę w głębi wyspy. Najczęściej przybierał postać naturalną, jednak wiadomo, iż przynajmniej raz pojawił się jako dym oraz jako żona Richarda Alperta Isabella. Rozbicie się "Czarnej Skały" W 1845 roku Mężczyzna w Czerni spotkał się z Jacobem pod posągiem Tawaret - miejscem zamieszkania Jacoba. Bracia obserwowali razem sunący po oceanie okręt "Czarna Skała". Potwór obwiniał Jacoba, że to on sprowadził ludzi na wyspę. Wtedy też powiedział o ludziach: "przychodzą, niszczą, walczą, psują". Świadczy to o tym, że Wróg z niewiadomych powodów nienawidzi ludzi. Nocą "Czarna Skała" podczas sztormu rozbiła się na wyspie, niszcząc posąg Tawaret i osiadła w centrum wyspy. Członkowie załogi, którzy przeżyli wnet zaczęli mordować niewolników, jednak niespodziewanie do wraku wtargnął Wróg Jacoba w postaci czarnego dymu. Zamordował on wszystkich ocalałych za wyjątkiem niewolnika Ricardo. Kiedy Cerberus chciał go zabić, ten zaczął się modlić i to go prawdopodobnie uratowało. Po przeskanowaniu niewolnika odszedł. Zdobywszy informacje o nim i jego całym życiu Wróg Jacoba po jakimś czasie przybrał postać zmarłej żony Ricardo - Isabelli. Powiedział mu, że są w piekle, po czym odszedł. Następnie Wróg przybrał swoją naturalną postać i przybył do "Czarnej Skały", gdzie przykuty był łańcuchami Ricardo. Odnalazłszy ciało kapitana Magnusa Hanso i zabrawszy klucz uwolnił niewolnika i zaprowadził go do swojego obozu. Tam opowiedział mu, że znajdują się w piekle, zaś diabłem jest zamieszkujący w posągu Tawaret Jacob. Ricardo uzbrojony w otrzymany nóż udał się pod zniszczony posąg, gdzie po rozmowie z Jacobem przeszedł na jego stronę, przekonawszy się, że nie jest on diabłem i jest w rzeczywistości dobry. Rozbitek powróciwszy do obozu Cerberusa opowiedział mu o Jacobie i przekazał od niego otrzymany biały kamień. Ten zdradziwszy, że to on jest Potworem i oddawszy znaleziony łańcuszek Isabelli korzystając z chwili nieuwagi Hiszpana odszedł. Wieczorem Wróg Jacoba bawił się na wzgórzu kamykiem Jacoba, kiedy ten odwiedził go. Po krótkiej rozmowie brat wręczył Potworowi wino i odszedł. Jednakże ten roztrzaskał butelkę o skały, zaś trunek wylał się. Za czasów Inicjatywy DHARMA Z pewnością przybyła na wyspę w latach 70. XX wieku Inicjatywa DHARMA wiedziała o istnieniu Potwora. Nazywali go oni najczęściej Cerberusem i tak też dwaj członkowie projektu - Stuart Radzinsky i Kelvin Inman zapisali na ultrafioletowej mapie. Członkowie Inicjatywy otoczyli wybudowaną osadę barierą ultradźwiękową, chroniącą przed Wrogiem Jacoba. Nie wiadomo ile DHARMA wiedziała o nim, ani też czy doszło do jakiś spotkań lub starć. Spotkanie z Francuzami Wiele lat później, w r. 1988 Potwór przybrał postać dymu i zaczął śledzić idącą do Wieży Radiowej naukową ekipę, złożoną z Francuzów: Montanda, Lacombe'a, Brennana, Roberta i Danielle Rousseau i Koreańczyka - Jina-Soo Kwona - rozbitka lotu 815 i podróżnika w czasie. Kiedy grupa weszła na teren tzw. Ciemnego Terytorium, Potwór pochwycił idącą na końcu Nadine i gdzieś w koronach drzew bardzo cicho uśmiercił ją, po czym zawiesił na gałęzi. Następnie wydał dziwny, metaliczny dźwięk, prawdopodobnie by powiadomić o swojej obecności naukowców. Ci zawrócili i wtedy odnaleźli ciało towarzyszki, które po chwili spadło na ziemię. Wtedy przywódca Montand zobaczył przelatującego między drzewami Wroga Jacoba pod postacią małego obłoczku dymu. Po kilku chwilach przed całą ekspedycją pojawił się Potwór jako słup czarnego dymu. Wydawał wtedy dziwne odgłosy, przypominające "tykanie". Niespodziewanie Cerberus chwycił Montanda i zaczął ciągnąć go po dżungli. W pogoń ruszyli pozostali członkowie grupy. Wkrótce wszyscy dotarli pod mury Świątyni. Człowiek w Czerni zaczął wciągać naukowca do otworu w murze, wiodącego do sali Potwora, jednak na pomoc Montandowi ruszyli jego kompani. Mężczyźni złapali go za rękę, ale potwór oplótł się wokół jego ramienia, a naprężenie spowodowało, że Francuzi wyrwali je z ciała kolegi. Brat Jacoba zdołał wciągnąć Montanda do swojej jamy, po czym prawdopodobnie odszedł, gdyż po chwili dały się słyszeć głosy Francuza, który mówił, że nic mu nie jest. Być może jednak Potwór zabił naukowca, po czym przybrał jego postać by zwabić do podziemi resztę grupy. Tak czy owak Francuzi z wyjątkiem ciężarnej Danielle zeszli do tunelu. Nie wiadomo co stało się w podziemiach, jednak kiedy mężczyźni wyszli zaczęli się dziwnie zachowywać. Potwór prawdopodobnie zakaził ich tajemniczą chorobą, na którą w przyszłości zachorowali Claire Littleton i Sayid Jarrah. Odtąd chorzy twierdzili, że Wróg Jacoba jest dobry i mówili, że jest to alarm, system obronny wyspy. Jakiś czas później jedyna zdrowa członkini ekspedycji - Danielle Rousseau zabiła wszystkich. Co do Montanda: jeżeli przeżył wciągnięcie do tuneli to zmarł wkrótce od ran. Jego szkielet został znaleziony w 2007 r. przez rozbitków. W 2004 r. W 2004 r. Potwór zamieszkiwał drewnianą chatę w środku dżungli. Przybierał postacie różnych ludzi a na wszelakie próby kontaktu reagował agresją. Nienawidził też technologii. Nie wiadomo jak opuszczał chatę, skoro otaczał ją niemożliwy dla niego do pokonania okrąg z popiołu. Wydarzenia zaraz po katastrofie i napaść na kokpit 22 września 2004 r. na wyspie rozbił się samolotu linii Oceanic Airlines rejsu 815. Potwór przebywał wtedy niedaleko plaży. Szybko spostrzegł w zaroślach leżącego rozbitka - Jacka Shepharda oraz trumnę z ciałem jego ojca - Chirstina. Mężczyzna w Czerni zabrał gdzieś ciało, a sam przybrał postać zmarłego. Wkrótce napotkał psa - Vincenta, któremu kazał obudzić leżącego Jacka. Po jakimś czasie Potwór pod postacią Christiana odszedł. Z katastrofy ocalało 48 ludzi. Kilka godzin później, wieczorem rozbitkowie usłyszeli w dżungli dźwięki wydawane przez Potwora. Monstrum szalało między drzewami, łamiąc je i wyrywając. Po kilku minutach głosy ucichły, a Wróg Jacoba najwyraźniej oddalił się. Następnego dnia trójka rozbitków - Jack Shephard, Kate Austen i Charlie Pace wyruszyli do dżungli w celu odnalezienia kokpitu i zabrania stamtąd radia. Dymiący wrak spoczywał na terenie tzw. Ciemnego Terytorium. Jakiś czas po wyruszeniu rozbitków niedaleko kokpitu rozpoczęła się ulewa. W tym czasie w nieznanej odległości pojawił się Potwór. Słyszeli go pozostali rozbitkowie, którzy przebywali na plaży. Wkrótce Kate, Charlie i Jack wkroczyli do rozbitego kokpitu, gdzie spotkali poturbowanego pilota Setha Norrisa. Wtedy Człowiek w Czerni uderzył we wrak. Rozbitkowie podbiegli do okien, jednak nie mogli go dostrzec. Po kilku kolejnych atakach Potwór ucichł. Pilot wychylił się przez okno i wtedy monstrum chwyciło go. Wleczony przez dżunglę mężczyzna został zmasakrowany a po śmierci jego ciało Potwór zawiesił na gałęzi jednego z drzew. Spotkanie z Johnem Lockiem 26 września rozbitkowie John Locke, Kate Austen i Michael Dawson wyruszyli na polowanie na dziki. Po jakimś czasie w wyniku zranienia Michaela ten wraz z Kate powrócił do obozu a Locke sam tropił zwierzęta. W pewnym momencie w jego kierunku zaczął zmierzać Wróg Jacoba. Potwór wkrótce wyłonił się z zarośli i spotkał z Johnem. Ukazanie się Jackowi Shephardowi jako Christian Po katastrofie Potwór jako Christian Shephard ukazywał się kilka razy jego synowi. Zawsze stał na mieliźnie kilkadziesiąt metrów od obozu rozbitków. Za którymś razem mężczyzna puścił się w pogoń za Wrogiem Jacoba. W czasie pogoni Jack upadł i byłby zginął spadając ze zbocza, gdyby nie pomoc Johna Locke'a. Również i za kolejnym razem doktor zaczął ścigać mężczyznę. W końcu ten zatrzymał się i Jack zdołał go dogonić. Lekarz i Potwór patrzyli na siebie przez kilka sekund, po czym ten drugi odszedł. Shepard myślał, iż to jego ojciec, choć było to nieprawdopodobne, gdyż ten zmarł. Wkrótce okazało się, że Potwór doprowadził rozbitka do jaskiń. Pozostali spenetrowali je i odkryli tam ciała brata i przybranej matki Jacoba. John Locke nazwał zmarłych Adamem i Ewą. Spotkanie z rozbitkami pod "Czarną Skałą" 4 listopada 2004 r. rozbitkowie Jack, Kate, John, Hurley i Leslie Arzt oraz Francuzka Danielle Rousseau wyruszyli do "Czarnej Skały" po dynamit potrzebny do otworzenia włazu, prowadzącego do Stacji Łabędź. Ostatni rozbitek odłączył się od grupy, kiedy ta wkroczyła na teren Ciemnego Terytorium, pod wpływem opowieści Danielle. Po kilkunastu minutach w dżungli dało się słyszeć krzyki Arzta, który uciekał przed Wrogiem Jacoba. Wkrótce Leslie został odnaleziony przez resztę grupy. Potwór zbliżył się do rozbitków, którzy z wyjątkiem Johna Locka i zatrzymanego przez niego Hurleya skryli się w zaroślach. Bestia jednak nie zaatakowała. Po odnalezieniu przez grupę dynamitu i odejściu Danielle Potwór znów znalazł się bardzo blisko nich. Podobnie jak poprzednim razem wszyscy prócz Locka uciekli. Tym razem monstrum pochwyciło go. Wleczony przez dżunglę John zaczął być wciągany do wielkiego dołu, którym być może był jeden z zaznaczonych na mapie ultrafioletowe CV. Towarzysze Locka zdołali chwycić go i próbowali wyrwać Potworowi, jednak ten nie dawał za wygraną. Wtedy rozbitkowie zrzucili do otworu w ziemi kilka lasek dynamitu. Rozwścieczony Wróg Jacoba pod postacią chmury dymu wyleciał na powierzchnię i wydając dziwne odgłosy uciekł. Objawianie się jako Walt Spotkanie z Mr. Eko 250px|right|thumb|Spotkanie Mr. Eko i Wroga Jacoba Kilka dni po napaści na Johna Potwora spotkał Eko Tunde, zaś spotkanie obserwował prawdopodobnie Charlie Pace. Eko i Charlie zmierzali wtedy do wraku nigeryjskiego samolotu przemytników, który rozbił się na wyspie kilka lat wcześniej. Nie mogąc znaleźć awionetki Charlie wszedł na drzewo i wtedy spostrzegł zbliżającego się Wroga Jacoba, który powodował serie wybuchów. Wbrew jego ostrzeżeniom Eko nie skrył się, lecz obserwował wyłaniającego się z zarośli Cerberusa. Dym jednak nie zaatakował Pana Eko, tylko "przeskanował" go i po chwili odleciał, pozostawiając czarnoskórego w lekkim zadumaniu. Kolejne spotkanie i zabicie Eko 2 grudnia Cerberus przybrał postać Yemiego - zmarłego brata Eko. Ten po katastrofie 27 listopada leżał w obozie rozbitków w śpiączce. Wróg Jacoba udał się tam i oświetlił zapalniczką namiot, jednak Eko przebudził się i majacząc wyrwał Potworowi ją a następnie podpalił namiot. Został uratowany przez innych rozbitków, podczas gdy Brat Jacoba oddalił się. Nigeryjczyk postanowił odszukać Potwora pod postacią swojego brata. Postanowił udać się do wraku samolotu przemytników, gdzie spoczywało jego ciało. Wyruszył tam razem z grupą rozbitków, którzy kierowali się do położonej niedaleko Stacji Perły. Podczas odpoczynku nad rzeką spostrzegł Potwora pod postacią dymu, który po kilku sekundach znikł w zaroślach. Szukając brata Eko dotarł do wraku, gdzie odnalazł spopielone ciało Yemiego. Po kilku sekundach Potwór pod postacią zmarłego pojawił się na niedalekiej polance. Mr. Eko. Mężczyźnie zaczęli rozmawiać. Potwór nakazał Nigeryjczykowi wyspowiadać się, jednak ten odmówił. Po krótkim czasie Wróg Jacoba ujawnił, że nie jest Yemim, mówiąc: "Mówisz do mnie, jakbym był twoim bratem". Potwór odszedł a Eko powrócił do dżungli. Tam ponownie napotkał Ceberusa, tym razem pod postacią czarnego dymu. Monstrum chwyciło Nigeryjczyka i kilkakrotnie uderzając nim o drzewa przyczyniło się do jego śmierci. Kiedy Potwór odszedł do umierającego Mr. Eko powrócili zwabieni odgłosami Cerberusa rozbitkowie ze Stacji Perła. Mr. Eko powiedział: "Wy będziecie następni", po czym zmarł. Spotkanie z Juliet i Kate Następnego dnia Potwór zaczął śledzić uciekające z opuszczonych Baraków Juliet Burke i jedną z rozbitków - Kate. W końcu bestia ujawniła się i ruszyła za kobietami. Te skryły się między pędami i korzeniami jakiegoś drzewa. Wróg Jacoba zbliżył się do nich i wytworzył kilkanaście rażących w oczy błysków, skanując pamięć Juliet i Kate. Kolejnego dnia Potwór znów odnalazł uciekinierki. Tym razem nie miały się gdzie schować, a Wróg Jacoba zaczął je gonić. Po kilku minutach kobiety dobiegły do ogrodzenia ultradźwiękowego. Z powodu, iż Kate nie chciała przezeń przejść Juliet musiała ujawnić, że ma kluczyk do kajdanek łączących je i uwolniwszy się przebiegła na drugą stronę płotu. Po niej ruszyła Kate. Potwór po kilku sekundach ruszył w stronę ogrodzenia. Juliet włączyła kod aktywujący je, czym powstrzymała Cerberusa. Wściekły uderzył o niewidzialną zaporę. Po kilku sekundach z dżungli wyłoniły się dwie kolejne chmury, połączona z trzecią. Przypominało to mitycznego trzygłowego psa Cerbera i z tego właśnie powodu DHARMA mogła go nazywać Cerberusem. Spotkanie z Benem i Johnem w chacie Jacoba Jakiś czas później Potwór zamieszkał w opuszczonej chacie w środku dżungli. Przybrał wtedy postać tajemniczego mężczyzny. 21 grudnia domek odwiedzili przywódca Innych Benjamin Linus i John Locke. Ten pierwszy myślał, że chata jest pusta, a Lockowi zamierzał wmówić, że Jacob ukazuje się tylko temu, kto chce. Potwór tymczasem prawdopodobnie zobaczywszy wiedząc o przybyciu "gości" skrył się gdzieś w chacie. Kiedy mężczyźni weszli do domku Ben zaczął rozmawiać z pustym krzesłem, próbując przekonać Johna, że siedzi tam Jacob. Ten jednak nie wierzył i już miał wyjść na zewnątrz, kiedy usłyszał słowa: "Pomóż mi". Zdziwiony ku przestrogą Bena, że Jacob nienawidzi technologii włączył latarkę. Wtedy chata zaczęła się trząść. Ktoś pchnął Bena na szafki, przewrócił lampę naftową, powodując pożar i stanął przed Johnem. Ten przerażony wybiegł z domku a zaraz za nim Benjamin. Spotkanie z Johnem pod postacią Walta Podczas powrotu z chaty Jacoba Ben postrzelił Locke'a i wrzucił go do masowego grobu DHARMY, w obawia, że ten może obalić go jako przywódcę Innych. Ranny John stracił wtedy władzę w nogach, przez co próbował zastrzelić się pistoletem, leżącym między szkieletami pracowników DHARMY. Wtedy nad grobem pojawił się Wróg Jacoba, pod postacią Walta i kazał mu uwierzyć w siebie. Johnowi udało się powstać i opuścić dół, bowiem pocisk Bena przebił go jedynie na wylot i to w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś znajdowała się oddana ojcu nerka. Ukazanie się Hurleyowi Dwa dni później chatę odnalazł błąkający się po dżungli Hurley. Wcześniej słyszał on dziwne szelesty i szepty. Podszedłszy po domek zajrzał przez okno i zauważył siedzącego na fotelu, do którego wcześniej mówił Ben Christiana Shcpharda. W pewnym momencie ktoś pojawił się za oknem i spojrzał przenikliwym okiem na Hugo. Ten krzyknął i uciekł kilka metrów. Zamknął oczy i kiedy ponownie je otworzył znów zobaczył chatę. Tym razem drzwi doń były uchylone. Po kolejnym zamknięciu oczy i policzeniu do 10 chata w tajemniczy sposób zniknęła. Interwencja w Barakach Sześć dni później, 29 grudnia najemnicy Widmore'a zaatakowali Baraki. Po krótkiej rozmowie między przywódcą ukrywających się tam Benem, a liderem agresorów - Martinem Keamy ten zabił córkę tego pierwszego. Ben zamknął się w swym pokoju a następnie przyzwał Potwora. Czarny dym po kilku minutach wtargnął do wioski i ruszył na najemników, pustosząc okoliczne domki. Słychać było nawoływania Keamy'ego do odwrotu. Mężczyzna w Czerni zniszczył Baraki oraz ciężko ranił jednego z najemników - Mayhewa, który jakiś czas później zmarł. Zabranie Claire do chaty Jacoba Kilka godzin później Wróg Jacoba przybrał postać Christiana Shepharda i odnalazł obozujących niedaleko uciekinierów z Baraków, którzy przywołali go wcześniej. Wziął na ręce małego Aarona i obudził jego matkę - Claire. Pozostawiwszy Aarona wraz z nią udał się do chatki Jacoba, gdzie przebywała jeszcze kilka, jeżeli nie kilkanaście dni. W tym czasie Potwór zaraził Claire chorobą, na którą zachorowali w 1988 r. francuscy naukowcy. Spotkanie z Lockiem w chacie Jacoba Następnego dnia po zabraniu Claire pod chatę Jacoba, gdzie pod postacią Christiana Shepharda przebywał Potwór dotarli Hurley, Ben i John. Ten ostatni wszedł do chaty, by zapytać Jacoba jak uratować wyspę. Zastał tam Mężczyzną w Czerni pod postacią Christiana Shepharda, który zaprzeczył, że jest Jacobem, jednak zgodził się mówić w jego imieniu. John po chwili usłyszał odpowiedź: trzeba przesunąć wyspę. W latach 2005 - 2007 Nie jest pewne gdzie zamieszkiwał wtedy Wróg Jacoba, jednak prawdopodobnie w chacie Jacoba. W tym czasie zdołał przekonać mieszkającą w obozie, podobnym do starego obozu Danielle Claire, że jest jej przyjacielem. Ponadto Potwór opracował pewien plan, dzięki któremu mógłby spełnić swój cel, do którego dążył od dzieciństwa - opuścić wyspę. W 2007 r. W 2007 r. na wyspie Hydrze rozbił się samolot rejsu 316, którym prócz zwykłych pasażerów i załogi leciało kilku kandydatów naznaczonych przez Jacoba oraz kilka ważnych dla wyspy osób. Ponadto samolotem przewożone było ciało Johna Locke'a. Wróg Jacoba najwyraźniej wiedział o tym, że ten nie żyje, dlatego też postanowił przybrać jego postać, by manipulować jednym z pasażerów - Benjaminem Linusem, tak by ten zabił Jacoba. Spotkanie z Sun i Frankiem w Barakach Zaraz po katastrofie samolotu dwójka rozbitków - Sun Kwon i Frank Lapidus opuścili Hydrę i popłynęli na główną wyspę, do Baraków szukać informacji o mężu Koreanki. Potwór obserwował przybicie łodzi rozbitków do pomostu Palla Ferry, a następnie dał o sobie znać łamiąc kilka drzew i wydając dziwny dźwięk. Sun uspokoiła Franka, iż to tylko zwierze, zatajając przed nim prawdę o Potworze. Ten tymczasem udał się do Baraków i przybrał postać Christiana Shepharda, po czym wszedł do dawnego domku Bena. Wkrótce potem do Baraków wkroczyli Sun i Frank i zauważyli zapalone światło. Wróg Jacoba wyszedł na próg i ujawnił się przybyszom. Na pytanie Koreanki, czy wie coś o jej mężu Jinie zaprowadził ją i Lapidusa do domku Bena, po czym pokazał zdjęcie personelu DHARMY z r. 1977, na którym widać było właśnie Jina. Następnie tłumacząc się czekającą go długą drogą odszedł. 300px|thumb|right|Umierający Jacob upada na swojego oprawcę Wróg Jacoba przepłynął na wyspę Hydrę pod nieznaną postacią, a następnie przybrał postać Johna Locke'a, którego ciało było przewożone w samolocie 316. Dlaczego Potwór to zrobił? Pierwszym celem była śmierć Jacoba, a pod postacią Johna mógł manipulować Benem tak, by ten zabił go. W drugiej kolejności fałszywy Locke chciał opuścić wyspę - planował to od dwóch tysięcy lat. Po śmierci Jacoba chciał wykorzystać wrak samolotu i nim to przedostać się do świata zewnętrznego. Powodem wybrania postaci akurat Johna Locke'a był prawdopodobnie jego związek z Benem (wcześniej to właśnie Ben nim manipulował) i szukanie przez Locke'a odpowiedzi na tajemnice wyspy. Przybycie do obozu rozbitków Następnego dnia po spotkaniu z Frankiem i Sun brat Jacoba o świcie pojawił się na mieliznach niedaleko obozu rozbitków. Szybko został zauważony przez nich i wyprowadzony na brzeg. Wróg przedstawił się jako John Locke i oznajmił rozbitkom, że zmartwychwstał, przez co wzbudził nieufność ze strony Ilany i Caesara. Ta pierwsza była przywódczynią bardzo ważnej organizacji, która przybyła na wyspę samolotem, by chronić kandydatów, naznaczonych przez Jacoba do ochrony Serca Wyspy. Potwór, wiedział kim są Ilana i jej ludzie, jednak nie mógł się ujawnić, gdyż wtedy jego plan zabicia Jacoba runąłby w gruzach Odpłynięcie z Benem z Hydry Spotkanie z Sun i Frankiem w Barakach Osądzenie Bena Przybycie do obozu Innych Richarda Alperta Wróg Jacoba, wraz z Benem i Sun niosąc upolowanego dzika niebawem dotarł na plażę, gdzie obozowali Inni pod dowództwem Richarda Alperta. Lider myślał, podobnie jak wszyscy, że to John Locke powrócił i ciekawiło go, gdzie był on przez ostatnie trzy lata. Wróg Jacoba, podając się za Locke'a objął przywództwo nad Innymi. N Dopełnienie przeznaczenia W towarzystwie Richarda i Benjamina Mężczyzna w Czerni wyruszył do dżungli i nocą dotarł niedaleko, od miejsca katastrofy awionetki przemytników narkotyków. Tam powiedział kompanom, że niebawem pojawi się niedaleko podróżujący w czasie John Locke. Nakazał Richardowi, aby wyszedł do niego, opatrzył ranę, zadaną podczas podróży w czasie przez Ethana Roma oraz powiedział, że musi sprowadzić rozbitków na wyspę, ale, żeby to zrobić będzie musiał zginąć. Po chwili kilka metrów od miejsca, gdzie przebywał Wróg Jacoba pojawił się John. Richard wyszedł tak jak kazał mu Potwór i wykonał zadanie. Po zniknięciu Locke'a cała trójka zaczęła wracać do obozu. Droga do Jacoba Następnego dnia w obozie Wróg Jacoba oznajmił, że zamierza poprowadzić Innych na spotkanie z ich przywódcą - Jacobem. Wywołało to wśród Innych poruszenie, bowiem nigdy nie widzieli wodza. Jedynie Alpert i Linus byli sceptykami tego pomysłu, przy czym ten pierwszy zauważył, że John się zmienił. Podczas drogi grupa wędrowała po plaży, kierując się jak myśleli do chaty Jacoba, Wróg jednak okłamywał ich i wiedział, że Jacob mieszka w posągu Taweret, który według planu wędrówki do chaty mieliby minąć. Po drodze Inni dotarli do opuszczonego i zrujnowanego obozu rozbitków. Podczas rozmowy Potwora z Benem wyszło na jaw, że Linus okłamywał Locke'a podczas ich wizyty w chacie i naprawdę wiedział, że tam nikogo nie ma. Wtedy też Cerebrus powiedział, że idzie do Jacoba go zabić, lecz nie zrobi tego sam: mordercą będzie właśnie Ben. Wkrótce Inni dotarli do posągu. Wtedy też Potwór oznajmił, że tu właśnie mieszka ich przywódca. Grupa rozbiła obóz u stup budowli, Wróg, Ben i Richard zaś ruszyli po schodach ku wejściu. Według tradycji jedynie przywódca może odwiedzać Jacoba, jednak Potwór sprzeciwił się jej i zabrał do środka Bena, Richard zaś musiał zostać. We wnętrzu ruin posągu Tawaret Kiedy Ben i Locke weszli w końcu do sali, w której żył Jacob przywódca Innych skrywał się za filarami. Na środku sali zaś płynęło ognisko. Potwór dał Benowi nóż i wtedy też pojawił się Jacob, który od razu poznał, iż pod postacią Locke'a skrywa się Cerberus. Bracia rozpoczęli krótką rozmowę, podczas której Jacob powiedział, że Wróg wreszcie znalazł owe furtki, o których mówił w XIX wieku. Wkrótce Linus zaczął wyrzucać Jacobowi, że zawsze był mu obojętny i nigdy nie mógł się z nim spotkać. Widząc, że przywódcę nie obchodzi jego mowa wyjął sztylet Cerberusa i rzucił się z nim na Jacoba. Ten dźgnięty osunął się na ziemię i umierając zaczął coś mówić. Wróg nachylił się nad bratem i usłyszał słowa: "Oni nadchodzą". To rozwścieczyło Potwora. Czarny kopnął konającego, który wpadł do paleniska. Walka z ludźmi Ilany i porwanie Richarda Po śmierci Jacoba Potwór wysłał na zewnątrz Bena, który miał sprowadzić Richarda. Linus został jednak schwytany przez przybyłą grupę Ilany, która przejęła dowództwo na plaży. Inni ukazali zszokowanemu mężczyźnie ciało Johna Locke'a. Ben jednak nie chciał wyjawić co naprawdę stało się w posągu, mówiąc jedynie, że z Jacobem wszystko w porządku. Prowadzony przez Brama i jego towarzyszy Linus dotarł do komnaty, gdzie na "tronie" Jacoba siedział jego wróg. Mężczyzna w Czerni wyjaśnił strażnikom zabitego, że Jacob nie żyje i, że są wolni. Wściekły Bram otworzył ogień, a za nim jego ludzie. Potwór został kilkanaście razy postrzelony, jednak pociski nie mogły go zabić, dopóki istniało Źródło Życia. Fałszywy Locke uciekł za drzwi, by po chwili runąć na strażników pod postacią kolumny dymu. Towarzysze Brama zostali zamordowani, on sam zaś zdołał usypać popielny krąg, przez który Potwór nie mógł przejść. Wróg jednak uderzył w strop, powodując upadek kilku kamieni, które wytrąciły Brama z kręgu. Mężczyzna nie zdążył zorientować się co się stało, gdy został chwycony i roztrzaskany o ścianę przez Potwora. Bestia skryła się gdzieś, by przyjąć ciało Locke'a. Wróg Jacoba wyjaśnił Benowi, że to on jest Potworem, a następnie w jego towarzystwie opuścił posąg. Ukazując się na plaży wywołał przerażenie wśród Innych, którzy zaczęli mierzyć do niego z karabinów i pistoletów i jedynie słowa Richarda powstrzymały strzały. Potwór podszedł do Alperta, ujawnił kim jest po czym uderzywszy kilka razy odebrał przytomność. Krzyknąwszy do Innych, że bardzo się na nich zawiódł oddalił się, zabierając nieprzytomnego Richarda. Próba rekrutacji Richarda Potwór udał się z Richardem do dżungli, po czym uwięził go w wiszącej na drzewie siatce. Jakiś czas później Alpert zbudził się i został uwolniony. Wróg Jacoba próbował nakłonić go do przejścia na jego stronę, jednak Richard opierał się mu. W pewnym momencie Wrogowi ukazał się duch młodego Jacoba, niezauważony przez przywódcę Innych. Potwór odszedł, zapewniając Richarda, że zawsze może zmienić zdanie. Rekrutacja Sawyera Pod postacią czarnego dymu Potwór odwiedził Baraki i niezauważony obserwował przez jakiś czas przebywającego tam Sawyera. Następnie Mężczyzna w Czerni powrócił do dżungli, przybrał postać Johna Locke'a i pod nią powrócił do Baraków, a następnie wszedł do domku, gdzie przebywał Sawyer. Zdziwiony James szybko dowiedział się, że mężczyzna nie jest zmartwychwstałym Lockiem, nie wiedział jednak, że jest on Potworem. Wróg zapewnił Sawyera, że gdy tylko pójdzie z nim uzyska odpowiedzi, dlaczego lot 815 rozbił się na wyspie. Przyjąwszy propozycję Potwora James ruszył z nim, jednakże w dżungli wyjął pistolet i zamierzał go zabić. Mężczyzna w Czerni zdołał jednak zmanipulować go, aby tego nie robił. Idącym mężczyznom objawił się w pewnym momencie duch młodego Jacoba. Cerberus rzucił się za nim w pogoń, jednak potknął o korzeń i upadł. Wtedy duch powiedział bratu, iż nie może tego zrobić, chodziło prawdopodobnie o kandydatów. Wściekł Potwór krzyknął, aby nie mówił mu czego nie może robić. W tym czasie Sawyer napotkał Richarda Alperta, który próbował nakłonić go do ucieczki przed Wrogiem, jednak bez skutku. Widząc nadchodzącego Mężczyznę w Czerni dawny lider Innych zbiegł do dżungli. Po jakimś czasie panowie dotarli do klifu, a następnie po serii drabinek zaczęli schodzić do jaskini. Wtedy jednak jedna z drabinek zerwała się, zaś Sawyer o mało nie spał na skały. Po uratowani mężczyzny Potwór zabrał go do jaskini, gdzie uniósł biały kamień, po czym wrzucił do morza. Następnie ukazał Jamesowi wypisane na skałach jaskini nazwiska kandydatów Jacoba, wśród których znalazło się nazwisko Sawyera. Potwór wyjaśnił że to Jacob ściągnął kandydatów na wyspę, po to, by po jego śmierci zajęli jego miejsce. Wróg dał Jamesowi trzy możliwości: zostać następcą Jacoba, czekać na rozwój wydarzeń lub podążyć za nim w celu opuszczenia wyspy. Sawyer wybrał trzeci wariant. Przygotowania do zdobycia Świątyni Pozostawiwszy Sawyera Potwór ruszył do obozu Claire, gdzie napotkał także Jina Kwona. Wkrótce Potwór ruszył wraz z dziewczyną pod mury Świątyni, gdzie zamieszkiwały dwie grupy Innych - ludzie Dogena i grupa z plaży, która dołączyła do pobratymców po śmierci Jacoba i porwaniu Richarda Alperta. Mężczyzna w Czerni wyjaśnił Claire plan ataku na Świątynię i wkrótce wysłał ją do siedziby Innych, by ogłosiła, iż chce się widzieć z Dogenem. Lider jednak nie zamierzał wychodzić na spotkanie i uwięził kobietę w kamiennym dole, w Świątyni. Kilka godzin później Potwór spotkał pod budowlą Sayida Jarraha, wysłanego przez Innych z misją zabicia Wroga, w rzeczywistości zaś na pewną śmierć z jego ręki. Brat Jacoba nie zabił jednak Irakijczyka a przeciągnął go na swoją stronę i odtąd mężczyzna był jego marionetką. Zgodnie z planem Sayid ruszył do Świątyni i przekazał Innym, że mają czas do zmierzchu aby przyłączyć się do Potwora, w przeciwnym bowiem razie zginą. O zachodzie słońca Jarrah na polecenie Wroga zamordował Dogena, umożliwiając Mężczyźnie w Czerni wkroczenie do Świątyni. Pod postacią czarnego dymu Potwór zamordował strażników, wtargnął na teren budowli i rozpoczął rzeź Innych, mordując każdego, kogo napotkał, prócz sprzymierzeńców. Niezauważeni przez monstrum do Świątyni wtargnęli stronnicy Jacoba, pod przywództwem Ilany Verdansky, która miała za zadanie odnalezienie i zabranie wszystkich przebywających w kompleksie budowli kandydatów Jacoba. Misja powiodła się i cała grupa wymknęła się Wrogowi, który tymczasem wraz z Sayidem, Claire oraz zdesperowaną Kate Austen opuścił pełną trupów Świątynię i spotkał się z czekającą poza nią grupą Innych, którzy przeszli na jego stronę. Na czele swoich stronników Potwór opuścił okolice Świątyni i ruszył w głąb dżungli, gdzie grupa przeczekała noc i przebywała, w czasie, kiedy przywódca ruszył na plażę w celu zwerbowania Benjamina Linusa, który przyłączył się do stronników Jacoba, jednak ich przywódczyni Ilana kiedy dowiedziała się, iż to on zabił Jacoba kazała mu kopać dla niego grób. Wróg przybył pod postacią dymu w okolice plaży i pod jednym z drzew położył karabin, następnie zaś ukazał się Benowi i oznajmił mu o karabinie i nakłonił do ucieczki. Droga do Serca Wyspy Wydarzenia w Sercu Wyspy i klęska Potwora Wkrótce potem Jack, Potwór i Desmond udali się do Źródła Życia. Wszedłszy do jaskini dotarli na skraj wodospadu, następnie zaś opuścili Desmonda do Serca Wyspy. Mężczyzna jak, że przeżycie katastrofy elektromagnetcznej w 2004 r. wywołało u niego odporności na elektromagnetyzm wszedł do miejsca, z którego wydobywało się tajemnicze światło i usunął kamień. W wyniku tego Źródło Życia zostało wyłączone, a energia wyspy obróciła się przeciwko niej i rozpoczęła proces jej niszczenia. Niespodziewanie jaskinia zaczęła się walić, co doprowadziło do utraty przytomności przez Desmonda. Potwór uciekł z groty, jednak został powalony przez Jacka, który uderzając go kilka razy w twarz odkrył, że wszystkie jego moce uleciały z chwilą wyłączenia Źródła Życia. Przerażony tym faktem Wróg Jacoba uciekł z okolic jaskini i udał się na klify, gdzie przycumowana była żaglówka, którą zamierzał odpłynąć z wyspy. Wtedy jednak pojawił się ścigający go Jack i rozpoczęła się walka. Podczas niej Mężczyzna w Czerni dźgnął swojego wroga nożem w brzuch i próbował przeciąć mu tętnice. Wtedy jednak pojawiła się Kate i postrzeliła go. Ranny morderca został zrzucony przez Jacka z klifu i zginął upadając na skały. Tak odszedł bezpowrotnie największy wróg wyspy, morderca dziesiątek ludzi, który aby osiągnąć swój cel - wydostać się do świata zewnętrznego szedł po trupach niewinnych. Ofiary Cerber thumb|right|180px|Mityczny CerberCerber to nazwa używana wiele razy na ukrytej mapie na drzwiach antywybuchowych, ujawnionych w epizodzie . Został ujawniony przez Carltona Cuse'a i Damona Lindelofa na galerii Comic Con 2007 jako kolejna nazwa potwora. Cuse powiedział, że była to "jedna z" nazw potwora, natomiast Lindelof potwierdził, że Radzinsky i Kelvin nazywali potwora imieniem Cerberus i sugerowali, że "mógł już być nazwą stosowaną przez DHARMA Initiative" dla oznaczenia potwora. Cerberus to również . Potwór często przyjmuje kształt węża co może być źródłem pochodzenia nazwy. Dźwięki Potwór wydaje wiele różnych dźwięków, zarówno biologicznych, jak i mechanicznych. Najczęściej dźwięki te określane są jako: brzękanie, szczękanie i terkotanie. Rose twierdziła, że odgłosy wydawane przez Potwora brzmią dla niej znajomo. Rose mieszkała w Nowym Jorku. Zostało również potwierdzone, że jeden z dźwięków zaczerpnięto właśnie z Nowego Jorku, z taksówek. Ciekawostki thumb|right|200px|Eko i Potwór.Jak wynika z wywiadów z twórcami serialu, widzieliśmy także potwora nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Przybrał on formę pająka, który ukąsił Nikki w epizodzie Expose. * W epizodzie kiedy Juliet i Kate spotykają się z Potworem, ten pojawia się z dżungli w postaci trzech osobnych strumieni czarnego dymu, który wówczas złącza się w jedno. Trzy osobne "głowy" mogą być odzwierciedleniem mitycznego Cerbera - trójgłowego psa. * W epizodzie Jack zapobiega wciągnięciu Locke'a przez potwora do podziemnej pieczary. Może to mieć związek z mitologicznym Cerberem, ponieważ był on wg definicji Strażnikiem Podziemia. Inne odwołania do podziemia występują również w: hieroglifach w Stacji Łabędź, na Ukrytej Mapie na drzwiach antywybuchowych oraz gdy Anthony Cooper mówi że Wyspa, jest "piekłem". * Dół, do którego potwór chciał wciągnąć Johna może też być jednym z CV (otworów, dołów) zaznaczonych na ukrytej mapie. * Wróg Jacoba to Adam a jego matka to Ewa ( dwa ciała znalezione przez Jacka i Kate w jaskiniach) * Po zabiciu brata Wróg Jacoba utknął w formie Johna Locke'a (nie mógł zmienić się w kogoś innego) i mógł być albo dymem albo Locke'iem. * Postać Wroga Jacoba, była wzorowana na postaci Pennywise'a z powieści "To" Stephena Kinga. Pennywise był klaunem, jedną z postaci, w którą wcielało się To - bliżej nieokreślone zło, wróg. Wróg Jacoba nie ma imienia tak samo jak To z książki Stephena Kinga. Obie postaci dodatkowo przebywają w podziemiach (Wróg Jacoba w podziemiach świątyni, a To - w kanałach powieściowego miasta Derry) i obie postaci potrafią wcielać się w zmarłe osoby. * W ekranizacji powieści "To" tytułowego antagonistę grał aktor Tim Curry. Podobno był rozpatrywany także do roli Wroga Jacoba. * Sawyer w finale serialu nazywa Mężczyznę w Czerni "dymkiem" (ang. Smokey), przez co to określenie weszło do kanonu nazw Potwora. Wcześniej nazwał go "dymną rzeczą" (ang. that smoke thing) * Wróg Jacoba nazywany jest w różny sposób: Potwór, Czarny Dym, Potwór dymny - to nazwy wymyślone przez rozbitków. DHARMA określiła go mianem Cerberus; francuska ekspedycja jako System ochronny. Ben z kolei w jednym z odcinków piątego sezonu rozmowie z "Johnem" mówi, że nie Inni nie mieli na to nazwy. Juliet w odcinku "Left Behind" mówi "nie wiemy co to jest, ale boi się naszych słupów". Jacob mówi o nim Mężczyzna ubrany na czarno lub brat. Richard zaś określa go jako To coś. * Fani nadali Potworowi wiele innych nazw, m.in. '''Esaw, Facet w Czerni, Gość w Czerni, Flocke, Lockeness monster, Un-locke '''itd. * Wróg Jacoba miał posiadać własne imię - Samuel. Scenarzyści doszli jednak do wniosku, że będzie efektowniej, jeśli nie będzie miał imienia. * Jest to jedyna postać w serialu mająca największą liczbę aktorów ją grających. * Potwór nie może pokonać bariery elektromagnetycznej / kręgu popiołu obojętnie czy jest dymem, czy przybrał czyjąś formę. * W odcinku "What They Died For" Wróg pojawił się po raz ostatni w formie Czarnego Dymu. W finale serialu jako Czarny Dym pojawia się tylko w przypomnieniu poprzednich odcinków a nie w warstwie fabularnej finału. * Rok po finale serii znamy imię Wroga Jacoba. Brzmi ono "Barry", zostało wyjaśnione na Comic Con 2011, konkretnie tutaj Teorie Wszystkie teorie dostępne są TUTAJ Linki * Spotkanie Eko z potworem z odcinka The 23rd Psalm * Śmierć Mr. Eko * Dym atakuje Juliet i Kate * Dym atakuje ludzi ze statku * Dym wciąga Montanda do nory * Prawdziwe imię Wroga Jacoba [Barry] de:Samuel en:The Man in Black fr:Antagoniste de Jacob ru:Враг Джейкоба